


Eat the Pakora ¦ Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Food, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: Pakora at Yaz's why not?





	Eat the Pakora ¦ Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember to eat Pakora.

"Pakora!!!" exclaimed Yaz's dad with a big smile on his face as he walked with the food to the kitchen. Then he served two dishes with the Indian food and observed the Doctor in silence.

"You should eat my Pakora! This is the best one and my fav recipe!"

Yaz rolled her eyes as she listened to his dad, she knew that food was disgusting but when she looked at the Doctor she was smiling like a child. She smiled back, it was contagious. The blonde one always cheered her up with just one smile, she had that effect on her. The Time Lord was always happy, that was how it looked like.

"It smells amazing Yaz's dad!!!! Can't wait to taste it... come on Yaz! It is not that worse!"

The brown one gutted as she tried a bit of Pakora in silence, The Doctor did the same and she smiled wide almost jumping off the chair, shaking her arms and closing her eyes.

"Oh... Yaz, your dad is an amazing chef!! It tastes incredible great!!! You don't like it because you haven't tasted Slitheen splitte!! Come on Yaz... don't be that rude with your father!"

Yaz looked at the Doctor and then exchanged looks with her dad 

"Can you leave us alone a sec? Dad"

Yaz's dad, confused, frowned and nodded in silence starting to walk away and outside the kitchen.

"But remember this is my house!"

The Doctor looked into Yaz's eyes once his father wasn't there, that didn't stop her of eating the Pakora, happily.

Yaz sighed and sliced her hand to catch The Doctor's hand.

"Stop it... you don't understand... he loves the Pakora and if you say you love it he won't stop... I don't wanna eat Pakora all my life".

Then the Doctor stop eating the Pakora and nodded in silence. 

"Come on, that's because you don't know how to eat it... come here".

The police, confused, walked towards the Doctor to sit beside her with a sigh. 

"Okay, now what?"

The Doctor picked the Pakora and put it into her own mouth and then approached to Yaz's mouth 

"W-what are you doing Doctor?"

"Tryrinfgd yough tog eatg the pakgorag"

"That won't work"

"Trustg meg..."

What could she do???? She had nothing to lose so she approached to the Doctor's mouth and bit the Pakora. Their eyes met and the blonde smiled as Yaz's dad entered into the kitchen again without asking to find Yaz and the Doctor that way.

"MY PAKORA!" 


End file.
